Change of Plans
Following Carlo Rizzi's beating of Connie Corleone, there was a Change of Plans for Sonny Corleone, who was chizzeling away at the Tattaglia crime rackets. Battle Sonny planned to go to a bank an that laundered Cuneo money, but Salvatore Tessio informed him of Rizzi's beating of his sister, and Sonny sped out in his car to Rizzi's place. However, soldato Aldo Trapani boosted off after him. He chased him to the Jones Beach Causeway, where he was killed and assassinated him by assassins, while the Tollbooth Attendant dropped his change, shielding him from the bullets. Aldo arrived too late, but he chased his assassins in a car. He chased the assassins and the attendant to a Tattaglia hangout, which he had to fight through. After a long gunfight with the Tattaglia guards, Aldo managed to locate the attendant and interrogate him. He stated that it was not the Tattaglias, but another rival family. They paid him in full cash for the hit, and he said that they had a club on the West Side. At The Tunnel Club, Aldo found the Tattaglia Underboss and his young girlfriend, and found out that it was the Barzini crime family that placed the hit on Sonny. He informed Vito Corleone, the don of the Corleone crime family, about this, and Vito organized a peace meeting, but that meeting did not officially end the war. Players: Sonny Corleone - Murder removes this key member of the Corleone Family. Sonny Corleone may have been hot-tempered, but he always had the Family's best interests at heart. He deserved better than this. Salvatore Tessio - You don't know why Sonny drove away from the Corleone Compound, but you're sure Sal Tessio knew something about it. You'll have a chance to find out later. Tollbooth Attendant - Part of the murderous conspiracy against Sonny Corleone, or a butter-fingered buffoon? He'll have the chance to tell you when you corner him after he flees the murder scene. Tattaglia Underboss - A veteran of many conflicts and a good friend of Carmine Tattaglia, the nightclub's owner and operator, this underboss is known to resist almost all forms of interrogation. Underboss's Girlfriend - Although a little young to be hanging around with such an old man, the Tattaglia underboss's girlfriend has certainly charmed her way into the inner workings of the Family. Don Vito Corleone - Upon hearing the news that his son has been slain, Don Vito calls his youngest son back from Sicily and arranges a sit-down with the dons of the rival Families, attempting to stop the violence. Tom Hagen - Unable to stop Sonny from leaving in a hurry, and left to tell Don Vito of Sonny's death, Tom is feeling increasingly helpless. His days as a consigliere may be numbered. Don Phillip Tattaglia - Don Philip appears at the sit-down meeting Don Vito organizes. Don Emilio Barzini - There is a familiarity to this man's face. He is a cruel fellow, but his true activities are shielded by his polite remarks at the sit-down. You feel he is a considerable enemy; perhaps the kingpin behind the violence? Trivia *The cutscene after Sonny's death utilizes actual archival audio from the film with Robert Duvall as Tom Hagen and Marlon Brando as Vito Corleone. Category:Video game events